It is desired to operate an engine in a cylinder deactivation mode (“CDA”) for purposes such as improving brake thermal efficiency or improving aftertreatment or exhaust conditions. But, a long felt impediment to implementing CDA has been the presence of torsionals and other noise vibration harshness (NVH) that are outside those that a standard operation engine and associated device are designed for. It is desired to implement a strategy for CDA that addresses the NVH issues.